Pokémon: St Eevees
by AlyssaaaRose
Summary: Written By XxGottaLovePandasxX and me! Extended summary inside... There are five questions our favourite Pokémon characters are seeking the answers for: Will Drew finally admit his feelings for May and stop leaving her? When will Ash finally realise that more than one of his best friends has undeniable feelings towards him? ...
1. Prologue

**Pokémon: St Eevees**

There are five questions our favourite Pokémon characters are seeking the answers for:

1) Will Drew finally admit his feelings for May and stop leaving her?

2) When will Ash finally realise that more than one of his best friends has undeniable feelings towards him?

3) How does Ash react to Gary as he pours his heart out to him?

4) Can Paul open up to that one special person?

5) Will Iris ever come out of her shell?

Find out the answers in Pokémon. As Ash and his fellow friends come together and form close bonds with one another in their last year at high school.

CONTAINS: Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and also a bit of Palletshipping. Yes, we are aware that two of these shippings contain the same person... It is just because we wanted to add in as many shippings as possible. J

RATED: T.

DISCLAIMER: We would love to say we owned Pokémon, but unfortunately we do not... :(

The characters are separated into two different years, here is a list…

Year 11- May, Dawn, Paul, Kenny, Barry and Zoey.

Year 12- Ash, Misty, Gary, Drew, Iris and Tracey.

(And Solidad, Harley and Brock are helping out at the school even though they have just left school.).

I wrote this fanfic with my sister, XxGottaLovePandasxX, so plz give her credit as well! :)

Hope you guys like this story! :)

From XxGottaLovePandasxX and AlyssaaaRose

_Prologue_

_The emerald boy walked in the dark streets of Petalburg City with his Roselia close beside him. There was a peaceful silence between the boy and his Pokémon; they needn't talk, for they had nothing to say to one another. Their bond was strong, and they were alike in many ways. They both appeared confident, cocky and arrogant, with a mysterious air about them. But they weren't as cold hearted as they seemed, their hearts were made of pure gold. But their hearts had been stolen by one girl and her small Torchic a few years ago. And she never seemed to have fully decided on giving them back again. Ever since they had last departed from her they had visited her in the dead of night. But they would never admit they had been in the city, nor would they utter a single word to her, as much as they wished they could. But a deep red rose could be found outside her bedroom windowsill every time they visited. So the boy held a red thornless rose, which he twirled around in his pale smooth hands. He carried many for that one special girl. The one who had stolen his heart. Every time his "reason" for being around the girl had gone, he would toss her a rose and say farewell. It broke his heart to leave her, but he had to do it._

_He stopped at a pretty little cottage which stood by Petalburg City's gym. He quietly made his way around to the back of the house where May's bedroom was, and a bright light came into view. He smiled up at it._

_"Rose."_

_He looked down at the small Pokemon and sighed, Roselia was right, he needed to move on. He passed the rose to the Pokemon._

_"Can you make sure she gets this?" His partner nodded, and started to climb up to the window. Then she placed the red rose on the cold hard stone of the windowsill, and gently tapped the glass surface. She then jumped down, landing gracefully at her master's feet. Then they disappeared into the shadows…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: St Eevees**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews, we really appreciate it! Btw we used to watch Pokemon when we were kids, but when we watched it Misty was travelling with Ash and then we also watched a bit of Pokemon Advanced with May, but then we then didn't have a TV for 5 years, but we have been recently watching a few episodes in the series... So sorry if they go off character, we are trying our best. So hope you like this chapter!

From AlyssaaaRose and XxGottaLovePandasxX :) xxx

******Chapter One: May.**

It was a gorgeous autumn's day, and the sun shone down through the bronze leaves. May and her Eevee stepped out of the expensive black car. She wore a short navy plaited skirt, a crisp white shirt, navy knee-high socks, a striped navy tie and a pair of black flats which had "cute" little bows on each shoe. She carried a small blue floral back pack and her navy blazer. May had a little touch of make-up and had pulled her mousy brown hair into a messy side plait. A navy bow had been pinned into the side of her hair for a more cutesy look.

She smiled, looking around at the scenery around her - the school was undoubtedly beautiful. The large stone building stood at the centre of the charming view of hedges and flower beds; the hedges had been specially cut in the shapes of four of the Eeveelutions. The four house representatives - Leafeon, Espeon, Flareon and Vaporeon – stood proudly in a quadrant.

Suddenly her younger brother, Max, grabbed her right arm. He gently held onto his older sister. "I'm gonna miss you, May!" he sniffed.

"Aw... I'm gonna miss you too!"

"I'm sorry about the fight we had earlier over the ramen noodles…" Max said, looking down at his feet in shame.

"I'm sorry too... I'm just super nervous about starting here..."

"I should probably go now. Don't worry about it; you'll make tons of new friends!" Max said with a grin. And then he added with a smirk. "And _maybe_, just maybe,you'll see _him_!"

"_I will not see Drew!_" she shouted, fuming.

Max smirked, "Who said anything about Drew?" As he said this he slowly started to back away to the car, before wrenching open the door, and hopping inside. He turned to look outside the window just in time to see the blushing annoyed face of his sister. _Priceless!_

By this time May's bags had been collected and were waiting for her on the pavement. She stuck her tongue out at her little brother, who was hanging out of the window, waving and grinning madly. She watched the car disappear into the distance in silence, until it was no longer visible. Then she turned, dabbing the corner of her eye, careful not to ruin her make-up. She beamed at her Eevee. _Here we go! _She bit her lip nervously and walked over to her bags.

"Hey May."

May gasped at the sound of his voice, slowly turning round to see a familiar emerald boy, his signature smirk plastered to his face. He swept his green fringe to the side in greeting.

"Drew," was the only thing she could say.

"Speechless? I gotta admit I'm pretty surprised to see you here too - especially since you have to actually _earn_ your place at St Eevees!"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" May blushed, clearly confused at Drew's remark. She looked down. _I guess he does have a point though... I will never be a good a coordinator as Drew... _

Drew's eyes narrowed at the younger girl, who was suddenly very quiet. _Great, now look what you've done! She's upset, all because of you! Can you not just keep your mouth shut?! Just for once!_

"Well, I guess I can't leave you to carry all your bags to your room on your own. You would probably get lost or break something... I'll help you." Drew stepped forward, but May blocked his path. Drew scowled. _What was wrong now?_

"I don't need help! Especially from _you_!" May turned her back on the shocked boy. He smirked at May's naïve ways.

"Ah, May! Poor little stubborn May!" He began to slowly walk away.

"No, wait!" Drew turned to face the girl, raising an eyebrow. "I need you... To help. Me." She looked up at him with her big innocent sapphire eyes. The boy lingered for a moment, as if waiting for something. His cat-like eyes narrowed.

"Please?" she whispered, "Please, _Mr. Perfect_?!"

Drew rolled his mesmerising emerald eyes. He took hold of her two big heavy bags and began to walk off. May had no choice but to quickly grab her remaining bags and run after him.

"Wait up!" she cried. He looked over his shoulder, chuckling as May ran to catch up with him. "What's so funny?"

Drew quickly replaced his chuckle with his usual smirk. "Nothing," he muttered. His eyes wandered, looking past May, to see her Eevee running full speed, trying to catch up with the two. _I guess Pokemon are really like their trainers... And in this case rubbish at running, just like May... _He stopped, waiting for the small Pokemon to catch up. He saw his Roselia watching the Eevee intently and curiously. He smirked. _Maybe. _He carried on watching the two Pokemon for a moment. His Roselia strolled up to the Eevee and tapped it on the head. "Rose!"

"Eevee!" The two Pokemon smiled at each other. Drew noticed May watching him. He swept his fringe he to the side. She quickly turned, obviously blushing. _How cute._

Drew smiled. "I gotta admit, May, it's good to see you."

May blushed, a light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah - who else would I spend my precious time annoying otherwise?!" May's shoulders dropped slightly. Drew felt guilt swarm over him. He saw a large rose-bed come into view. He gently put down May's bag and picked one of the red roses. May looked up into his eyes. _Her beautiful sapphire eyes_. He bowed down jokingly, presenting the rose to the pretty brunette girl.

"Drew, I don't have enough hands to carry that as well!" she exclaimed.

Drew leaned forwards, towards the smaller girl, and gently put the rose in the girls' hair. He took a step back. _Beautiful, perfect __–__ there are too many words to describe this girl_. May looked up into his eyes. He smiled down at her as she beamed up at him. He gently stroked the side of her cheek, her eyelashes tickling the back of his hand as they fluttered shut. "Drew?" Her eyes opened in time to see a pink flush invade Drew's cheeks as he picked up the bags, walking off towards the entrance of the school.

"I think you're in... Er, Leafeon... With me... And Ash... Gary and, em... Dawn." This time it was May's turn to smirk, she had never seen Drew so flustered. Drew walked up the steps to a large wooden door, holding the door open for May with one foot before walking off towards her new room - which May soon found out she was sharing with Dawn.

"Dawnnn!"

May shrieked at her blunette friend. She jumped into her friends open arms, making Drew rolled his eyes. _Girls_!

"Bye Dawn. See you later." Drew flicked his fringe in acknowledgement before turning and walking away.

Dawn raised her eyebrows at May, who had turned bright red. The smaller girl leapt towards the doorway, yelling accusingly down the hallway after the emerald boy. "DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME, MR. ROSE!" Her sapphire blue eyes blazed with annoyance.

Drew looked down at his smirking Roselia, muttering a quick, "Bye, May," and the two disappeared off in search of their new dorm.

"Don't let him get to you, May. He's only being silly. In fact, I think Drew fancies you!" The brunette looked up.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. Suddenly she folded her arms and turned away from her friend. "No way!"

Dawn sighed - she would never be able to convince the stubborn girl. "Whatever you say, May."

"Let's finish unpacking!" declared May, smiling and acting all bubbly, but as she turned away her face darkened. _A boy like Drew would never fancy a girl like me_...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Misty**

A tall red-headed girl ran through the corridors of St Eevee's Academy, her chubby Psyduck Pokémon stumbling along after her.

Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration as she desperately searched the numbers on the doors as she passed – two hundred and fifty-six, two hundred and fifty-seven … - searching for two hundred and eighty-two. The first lesson of her last year at school was being held there – Geography.

_Please, please, _please _let someone I know be in my class_! She prayed silently as she neared the end of the long corridor. And . . .

Two hundred and eighty-two!

_Got it_!

Cautiously, she knocked on the door – once, twice, three times.

A shout for her to enter made her turn the door handle, cracking open the entrance.

She peered round the edge of the door, smiling sheepishly at the fat old lady stood behind the desk who was glaring at her slightly.

'Sorry, Mrs . . . um . . . My sisters . . .' The red-head bit her lip, thinking of an excuse as her eyes scanned the room, searching for a familiar face.

The teacher waved her hand dismissively. 'Never you mind – just grab an empty seat and let's continue!' she muttered.

'Misty! Over here!'

The red-head's eyes landed on a very familiar raven-haired boy who was waving at her madly from the edge of the room.

'I saved you a seat!' he cried gleefully, gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

Misty searched for another seat, but no such luck. Dejectedly, she dragged herself over to the desk and fell down on to the seat with a sigh. Dropping her bag under the table, she gave him a bitter look and muttered. 'Thanks, Ash.'

He beamed. 'No problem.'

She felt someone tap her shoulder, and she whipped round to see a boy with green hair and eyes, his usual smirk plastered on his face. 'He practically fought anyone who tried to sit there,' he drawled, his smirk widening as Misty blushed. 'Even that dude over there.'

Misty's eyes followed the jerk of the green-boy's thumb, swallowing as it landed on the large muscled guy at the back.

'Whatever,' she whispered, sticking her tongue out at the boy. 'Is May here?'

The boy rolled his eyes. 'She's not in our year, stupid.'

Misty gritted her teeth. 'Yeah, but she got here last night, didn't she?'

The boy shrugged. 'Maybe.'

Misty rolled her eyes. 'Shut up, Drew – if she was here, you'd be first to know.'

Drew's eyes narrowed at her, and she turned to face the front with a triumphant smirk.

Psyduck hopped on to her lap, and her smirk turned to a scowl as she glared at the duck Pokémon. 'Go away, Psyduck!' she hissed, flicking open the empty Pokéball.

The Pokémon dissolved in to a flash of red light, retreating back in to its ball, and Misty let out a small sigh of relief.

_At least that's one of my problems gone – if only my next one could just disappear. _Misty's head turned to look at the adorable raven haired boy who sat beside her. _ADORABLE?! You did not just think that, Misty Waterflower!_


End file.
